I Watch You Sleep
by Laura15
Summary: "I lie there on our bed watching you sleep, breathing and smiling, your dreams must be peaceful as your not tossing and turning, I wonder what you're dreaming about?" (Please R+R)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Carter or Abby but my birthday is in a few months so…….

**Authors Notes:** Well I thought that I would write this as I wanted to. It is from **Carters POV** so please be kind. This is only my 3rd fanfic and I hope it has improved from the other two. It is of course a **CARBY!!! **I wouldn't have it any other way. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**  
**While your far away dreaming**  
**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever**  
**Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
**I lie there on our bed watching you sleep, breathing and smiling, your dreams must be peaceful as your not tossing and turning, I wonder what you're dreaming about? **  
  
**I watch you sleep every night, I find it peaceful and every time I do I fall even more in love with you. I can't help it, it just happens and would I change it for the world? No.**  
  
**When we first met I knew there was something about you, something that drew me to you. The way you looked was amazing, the way you cared about that old lady was brilliant, when we were on top of the roof talking I knew deep down that I would love you and I do.**  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**  
**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming **  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**  
**And I kiss yours eyes thanking God where together**  
**And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
**After I was stabbed I felt so alone but you were there for me, always there for me. You helped me through my drug addiction and helped me get my life back on track. This made my love for you even stronger than ever.**  
  
**When I found out you were an alcoholic I wanted to help you, but you were very independent and strong, you didn't need help at that time.**  
  
**You never knew my feelings for you at that time, but believe me they were strong. Then you started dating Luka, which made me hurt and angry with myself more than you. I wish I had told you, and then maybe we would have gotten together sooner rather than later.**  
  
**Our little trip over to Oklahoma to fetch your mom made me realise that I was an idiot for letting Luka have you, he didn't love you not like I did. I think then that there was a turning point in our relationship or lack of it in the lovers department, I'm not sure but I think you realised on that I loved you deeply, that will never change.**  
  
**You finished with Luka then told me your feelings for me, but I brushed you off claiming that you hadn't gotten over him, man I was an idiot. How could I have told you no when all along I wanted to say yes? I was so angry with myself; I could see the hurt in your eyes as you walked away and that just made it worse. To think and know that I had hurt you was awful.**  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**And I don't wanna miss one smile**  
**And I don't wanna miss one kiss**  
**And I just wanna be with you right hear with you just like this**  
**And I just wanna hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine**  
**And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
**When Susan told me to go after you because I was "madly in love with you" I was relieved that I didn't have to lie anymore, to you, to Susan, to everyone. I didn't have to pretend that I loved someone I didn't, I mean don't get me wrong I love Susan but not in that way, not in the way in which I love you.**  
  
**So I  went after you, well I tried. Our friendship had dissolved because of me; hell I didn't even notice that you had started drinking again, what kind of friend was? But we slowly got back on track and started on getting you sober again.**  
  
**Monkey pox, that was it that was what brought us together. Yes 3 years on and we are still going strong. Now you are my wife and you are caring my first child and I still love you more than the world itself. I will do anything for you Abby, anything.**  
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There ya go. I hope you liked so please **review** J

The song was Aerosmith Don't Want To Miss A Thing great song and very Carby in my understanding.  **PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE**

Love

Laura

xxxxx

THANKS****


End file.
